Mamas baby Daddies maybe
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: This was supposed to be a job, and nothing more but it had all happened so fast. Falling in love with a man. A fleeting love that didn't last long. Resulting her being pushed into the arms of another. Two men; but the baby only belonged to one of them, and not knowing who the father was, only made things worse.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:(AU) This was supposed to be a job, and nothing more but it had all happened so fast. Falling in love with a man. A fleeting love that didn't last long, that pushed her into the arms of another. Two men; both whom she cared for, but the baby only belonged to one of them, and not knowing who the father was, only made things worse.

* * *

**AN: This was a little fun idea that I had stormed up. After hearing the saying "Mama's baby, daddies maybe.", and the meaning behind it. It was a fun idea to play with. Well, I hope all who read it enjoy the story and be sure to settle in, because it is going to be a long ride. Filled with love, laughter, heartbreak, self-actualization. You name it. Anyway, as always; I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Mr. Taisho_

I squinted at the bright lights, closing them at the discomfort. My lower body ached and my legs refused to move. The voices around me sounded muffled, but there was something that was more clear than anything. A single cry; it rang in my ears. I'd heard so many cries before, but this one... this one was different. It made my heart hurt. Everything in my entire being cried out to reach out and comfort its small form. The cries came closer until I felt a slight weight on my chest. My hands slid to the small being out of instinct; holing it closely. Stroking it's back softy, the cries became less and less. I smiled to myself, as I felt small hands moving against my chest. I could feel the bed begin to raise up, and heard the click of the overhead lights.

"It's a boy." I heard a feminine voice say.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking down at him. His hand was so small, but somehow it managed to be so strong and wrap around my finger. So tightly you think he'd never let go. He smelled so fresh; so new. I looked over his tiny form, my heart swelled the longer I kept my eyes on him. His small rosy lips, and tiny golden orbs that looked back at me. The small tuffet of silver hair that sat on his head. Everything about him screamed Taisho.

"Kagome." They said in unison.

The tender moment had been cut short. I looked up at them. Then, back down gazing at the small infant in my arms. I had forgotten they had even been there. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. As I looked back and forth between the pair of them. They both stared at me; eyes wide. At that moment I knew that they knew... who had fathered my son.

**3 Years ago**

I stretched my limbs, groaning as I rolled out of bed. Slamming my hand onto my alarm clock. I had to practically pry my eyelids open. I slept like the dead, but today was my first day at work, and I couldn't be late. I slid out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I saw and unrecognizable shrew staring back at me. That was the last time I let Sango drag me out to some club. My hair was a disheveled mess, I still wore the same clothes from last night. Not to mention I was sporting some major raccoon eyes. I peeled off my dress, hopping into the shower. I had no time to spare.

****N****

I had spent way too long in the bathroom. Now, I was in a rush. I dried my hair the best that I could; trying not to wet my pants suit. Wrapping it up into a bun I shoved my feel into my flats. Running out of my room I practically jumped down the stairs, racing into the kitchen. There I found a hungover Sango, a frozen bag of peas laying on her forehead. While simultaneously shoving her breakfast in her mouth. I grabbed a fork, stealing her food off of her plate. Of course, she didn't protest.

"Keep eating like that, and you'll get fat."

I shrugged. "I'm a slut for carbs. You know that."

She laughed. "Kagome, everyone who knows you, knows that."

I downed her orange juice, grabbing my car keys and my bag off of the table. Placing a kiss on her cheek.

I looked at my watch. "Shit, I have to hurry" I was running out the door now.

"Good luck!" She called after me.

****N****

"Taisho corporations," I said quietly to myself. The outside looked very fancy. Like the million-dollar homes, you would only ever see on television. Being on the inside only intimidated me more. The floors were gold granite. Lavish furniture, strange-looking paintings. Things that would take me lifetimes to get enough money to buy. Not to mention the people who worked here. They had a certain air about them. That told you _"I'm better than you and you know it." _Even the woman who sat at the receptionist desk looked like she thought her shit didn't stink. I wasn't going to lie. I felt out of place here. I didn't have any fancy jewelry, custom made pant-suits or education from ivy league schools. Hell, I'd only gotten this job because my father called in a favor to an old friend of his. I sighed, I had to stop thinking like that. I was me and I didn't need any of those things. I was special all on my own. At least that's what my dad always told me.

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho will see you now."

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of my very own name. I nodded; and stood, heading through the double glass doors. I almost gasped at the sight that was this man's office. It looked better than anything I had ever seen.

"Sit." He said.

His voice was deep and very intimidating. I did as I was told, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. He hadn't said anything else. His back was still to me as well. I looked him over. His suit was crisp and his long silver hair had been placed in a high ponytail. He had to be at least six feet. Maybe even a little bit more than that. Finally, he had turned around. Locking eyes with me. His eyes were the prettiest shade of gold. That I had ever seen. He sat before me, a small smile on his lips. For a demon, he seemed... so kind. Despite the fangs and the markings on his face.

"You look just like your mother." he'd said.

"Thank you. That is what I've been hearing all my life. Too bad I never got to see it for myself."

He nodded. "Do you know why you are here?"

"My father said you had a job for me."

He smiled again. "Indeed I do."

He just looked at me smiling.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

I was a little annoyed that he just kept looking at me like that.

"A temper just like hers as well." He said, baring his fangs in a bright smile. "Your father tells me that you are a trained Miko."

"That's correct Sir."

"There is someone that I want you to protect."

He'd caught my attention now. A demon of his stature and there was someone he couldn't protect?

"Why me? Why not someone else? A team of people even."

He leaned back into his chair. "There are not many Miko's left Ms. Higurashi. Some of which choose to stay hidden. I need the power of a Miko, not a demon or human. A demons worst feat is the power of a Miko. Purification beyond the afterlife. I need your power and the fear you bring along with it."

I swallowed. "Who is it? Who do you want me to protect?"

"Izayoi. I have recently introduced her to the public as my new mate, along with our son Inuyasha. Despite having been together secretly for many years. Me mating and having a child with a human. Has angered certain demon counterparts of mine. There was a team in place before you. However, they did not fare very well. Which is why I have sought you out."

"Why would you think I would risk my life to protect someone for you? Especially if I don't know you. Besides, I've never protected anyone before in my life."

"You'd do it for the money because you want to help those you care about. For example, your friend Sango. She is deep in debt; no?"

"Are you trying to blackmail me into working for you!?"

"No. I'm simply giving you some motivation. You can deny the position and walk out of here at any time you wish.

I bit the inside of my cheek. He had done his research and he was right. I did need the money, and so did the people I cared about. He was playing dirty. He made it even worse saying I could turn down the job.

"How long would I have to protect her for?"

"Until I locate and eliminate the threat."

"How much is the pay?"

"649,446,000 yen all together. Half when you begin and the other half when the job has been completed."

My heart almost stopped. "So much for one woman."

"She is worth more than all of the money in the world."

"What if I fail?"

"I highly doubt that you will."

"What if I do. What if something happens to her?"

"Then you leave with the amount of money, that you already have received."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "When Do I start?"

* * *

**I hope you all liked this. Would y'all min reviewing and letting me know what you all think? I'd appreciate it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Mrs. Taisho_

* * *

I wasn't the type who could be bought... well, not usually. It's just that this occasion was different. It made me feel dirty. I knew this was a job but still. Sango was drowning and she was all alone. I was the only one who could save her. As soon as I asked the old man when I would be starting. He practically threw me into a limo and sent me off towards the countryside. I didn't have a chance to go home pack or anything. My phone was confiscated and I was bored out of my mind. I'd been in this limo for almost two hours now. The only entertainment I had was the leather on the seats. That made a sound that resembled farts when I moved too much. Sounds which I had found pretty funny, but the driver wasn't as amused as I was. It didn't make me stop though. Another hour passed and I had moved on from far noises. To obnoxiously humming out of key. No doubt it was getting on my driver's nerves. He was glaring at me through the rearview mirror. Serves him right, for ignoring me when I had asked him where he was taking me. I hummed away, and to my surprise. The limo came to a sharp halt. Causing me to fly to the other side of the window. I got up, flipping my hair back; glaring at him. seeing a smug look on his face.

"Very cute," I said rolling my eyes." I'm telling you boss." I said.

I opened the door and slipped out. Slamming the car door behind me, straightening my clothes. Turning around I saw a sight to behold before me, and if we're being honest here. Almost made my heart stop. The Taisho estate was enormous. Thie courtyard was bigger than my entire apartment. probably even my whole block. I picked my jaw up off the floor, straightened my blazer; again, and started the long journey to their front door. It took about twenty minutes to get here. I know because I counted. Before I could Knock the large golden double doors opened up before me. There stood another decrepit old man. He squinted at me, looking me up and down.

"Who are you!?"

My hands flew to my hips. "I'm a new hire. Who're you?"

"Mmm. The new hire you say. Toga said that you would be coming today he would be getting another handler. What he didn't say is that you were so young."

He stepped aside, letting me in. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Toga? You call your boss by his first name?"

"I've known that boy since he was in diapers. I practically raised him. He isn't my boss. Just yours. Come, I'll show you to the lady of the house."

I followed him up the grand staircase. Making a series of turns. I could definitely see myself getting lost in the future. He stopped in front of a pair of oak double doors, gesturing to them.

"Mind your manners." He whispered before walking away.

I knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." A voice said.

Opening the door slowly, I slipped inside. Trying not to make too much noise. She turned around to me and God was she beautiful. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin was Ivory and looked soft. There wasn't a blemish in sight. Her jet black locks flowed down her back; reaching her ankles. With brown eyes that seemed so wide and warm. Red paint graced her lips and light purple eyeshadow sat on her lids. She seemed so elegant in her loose-fitting floral patterned dress. The sun poured in through the window shining on her. It only added to her beauty. I had never been so captivated by anyone; ever. She smiled at me and I could feel myself blushing. No wonder she managed to capture the heart of Japans most powerful demon lord.

"Come, sit," she said gesturing to the seat beside her.

Even her voice was perfect. It was angelic, but I did as I was told.

"You must be Ms. Higurashi."

"Y-yes ma'am."

She smiled again. "You're nervous," she said.

"I'm sorry, I have never done anything like this before."

She went back to staring out the window. "If Toga believes in you then you must be special."

That's what I keep hearing, I said to myself. I looked down at my lap, not sure of what to say to her. Then I noticed the scar on her calf, and I assume that I must have been staring.

"Would you like to know what happened?"

I blushed again. "I'm sorry for staring."

I felt like a child who had just been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"It is quite alright. It happened a few months ago. Toga had introduced me to the public. There were those who were not pleased with what he had done. He knew there would be consequences, but he no longer wanted to keep me and our son a secret. A few nights had passed. Toga had hired an abundance of security guards. After a few small incidents had happened. He had eyes on me twenty-four-seven. However, late one night I had heard a noise coming from downstairs. Toga had yet to come home. I had assumed it was one of the guards or Inuyasha coming back. I went out into the hallway. I tired the lightswitch, but no matter how many times I flipped it the light wouldn't come on. I continued further down the hallway, using the wall to guide myself until I reached the staircase. I called out for the guards, but no one answered." She pulled her knees to her chest. The once elegant woman had disappeared in a matter of seconds. She now looked so afraid and close off. Her eyes held so much fear. "I had stopped walking when I felt my feet step in something wet, and there was this smell, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was in that moment. I had assume one of the guards had spilled something... how foolish I had been. I bent down and brushed my fingers against the wet surface. Bringing them to my nose. I froze at that moment. I figured it out... I knew that smell. That nauseating metallic smell. Blood; there was someone's blood on my floor. Before the realization hit me before I had time to react. I heard the sound of a door being opened, and then I felt a sharp pain right here." She said touching her calf. "I felt something warm trickle down my leg. It was obviously my own blood and I screamed. So loud that my throat was raw the next day My son had come rushing in f. The pain was gone and the lights had returned minutes later. Dried blood had been smeared all over the room. My son had pulled me outside and that's when I saw them. The bodies of the guards scattered across the lawn." She let out a deep sigh and looked at me. "That is when Toga had packed us up and moved us here. I've been locked away like some princess in a tower. No visitors, no communications with anyone... until now."

I could only stare at her. Someone wanted her dead. Simply because she was with the person she loved.

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be." She said, giving me a small smile. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm guessing they never caught the person who did all that."

She placed her feet back onto the floor. "Unfortunately not."

I bit the inside of my cheek. What had I gotten myself into? She stood and held her hand out to me.

"Come, I will introduce you to my son."

I took her hand. It was soft and warm. How can someone stay so pure after enduring all of that? She pulled me out of the room and down the hallway. Was I really cut out for this job?


End file.
